TruckNapper and DB hit the Windy City
by Mk Marie
Summary: The spin off to Tales of a Charming Truck-Napper. This won't make any sense if you don't read that one first. Read and review. Thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer. Truck-Napper is mine however * looks over at Bella * I mean he's my idea...**_

**_Author's Note: As you all know Bella has to move to Chicago with Edward temporarily until his house sells and he get's transfered to Forks where we all know they will live happily ever after. This is just their time in the wendy city because I wasn't quite ready to let these two go and it didn't look like you guys were ready to either. Hope you like it._**

The Word of the Day is Chicago

* * *

It was almost as if the cab driver just _knew _I had been trying to convince Edward to pay his tip in pennies. I wanted to leave our legacy on Chicago. Why not start now? But Edward argued that Chicago was beautiful... sometimes like late at night when you could not see the stars. I had stepped out of the air port not twenty minutes ago but I was not impressed. Edward said he wanted to be able to prove me wrong before we got thrown in jail. He teased that none of the police here had worked under Charlie's managment so that wouldn't save me. He was teasing... right? I wonder how many times Charlie being the Cheif had saved my butt. I probably would have gotten at least a night for assult when I punched Eric Yorkie at our high school graduation. Long story.

But to get back on topic Edward had vetoed my cab driver idea. We weren't going to tip in pennies that had been sucked into the vortex that I refer to as my purse so long ago. But the guy was still acting all shifty. He's looked in the rearview mirror so many times I had actually convinced myself we were being followed but when I looked over my shoulder all I could see was a blue mini van following at a respectful distance. She looked annoyed as a soccor ball flew over the passenger seat from the back but not haggered enough to snap. But then again what did I know? Maybe our shifty cab driver owed back child support or something.

"Okay," I whispered to Edward. "What is his problem?"

He raised his eyes and the cab drivers own eyes flashed back to the road. See? _Shifty._

Edward's eyes narrowed and I nudged him in the side, feeling a little more alarmed about the mini van. Of course she didn't look like a serial killer but when you really thought about it ho has more reason than a soccor mom to go crazy and kill a bunch of people? They're at the end of their rope like 24/7.

"Maybe he can sense there's something different about your genetic make up," he whispered back.

I rolled my eyes. Edward had stumbled across a re-run episode of Heroes one day recently. I don't know how he had missed the mayhem when it first came out. It was okay I suppose. The Japanese guy was funny and the scientist was hot but after a while all I could think was, _that cheerleder's dating her uncle! _But Edward thought it was great.

"Quick are we being followed by a guy in horn rimmed glasses?"

I sighed. Actually I'm not so sure he even likes the show. But he's definitely excited to have found a new way to irritate me.

"Nope," I shook my head. "Just a renigade soccor mom."

He laughed, shaking is head before scooting forward on the seat.

"Hey, Buddy?"

My eyes widened. You're not supposed to coerse with the enemy. Has he learned nothing from that stupid show?

"Keep staring at my fiance and I'll have to tip you in pennies."

"What?" I shreiked. "Edward, he wasn't staring at me as in checking me out or anything."

I shot an apologetic look at the driver. How embarrassing!

"He's probably making sure mommy dearest back there doesn't turn all serial killer," I reasoned. "It _is _Chicago."

The cab driver frowned, confused, as Edward busted out laughing.

"Better yet," he chuckled. "Keep ogling my girl and I'll leave her here with you for the afternoon."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes narrowed. He did not just threaten someone with my mear presence! But the can driver's eyes didn't leave the road again after that. Stupid truck-napper! He thought he was so funny.

How funny would he be when he had to go to work in all pink. I'd just bought a new red bra; now all I had to do was get it in the washer with his EMT uniform.

* * *

"Come on, baby," he called. "I love you."

I grinned.

"I love you too," I sang, checking out the new digs.

Edward's apartment was small but tasteful. He'd said his aunt was an enterior designer and if I had to guess I'd say Eddie-boy loved his auntie very much because as tasteful as the giant flower painting was it didn't exactly scream Edward lives here. As a matter of fact nothing about the apartment screamed A guy lives here.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"My house is more masculine than yours," I called teasingly.

There was silence from out in the hall way and I frowned. Man I hope he wasn't one of those smart people that leaves a spare key with the front desk.

As Edward had paid the cab driver, in bills sadly, I'd remembered the red bra hadn't been one I'd packed. So I voluntered to unlock the door for him since he was carrying the suit cases and then I'd locked him out. I'll admit it was amature and childish but it was the best I could come up with during the short elevator ride.

So for the past ten minutes Edward had been standing in the hall reciting the different reasons why he loved me. Ha! He thought he could get out of this with flatery? He should know me better than that. The answer is always chocolate!

"Truck-Napper?"

Hmm, still nothing.

I tip-toed to the door, looking out the peephole but all I could see was an empty hall way.

I frowned.

"Edward?"

Nothing.

"If you've been kid-napped by a renegade soccor mom scream once," I called.

_Still _nothing. Dang! He probably did have a spare key at the front desk. Maybe if I took the stairs I could beat him down there...

I flicked the lock up, flinging the door open. It was worth a shot.

"That was very mean, Ms. Swan."

He had grabbed me and thrown me over his shoulder before I could even take a step outside the apartment. Since when did he have super speed?

He kicked the door closed as he stalked into the apartment.

"Edward, put me down!" I demanded. "Hey, Mister, watch the hands!"

He ignored me, turning in a circle.

"Bella?" he called. "Bella, love? Where oh where did you go?"

I smacked his shoulder, trying to get up right because all of the blood was rishing to my head. He hopped a little so I fell back over his shoulder so I did what any self respecting woman would: I pinched his butt.

"You sound like a nursery rhyme, Mother Goose," I snickered.

"_I'm _Mother Goose," he laughed, setting me on my feet. "Who needs to watch their hands now?"

I bit my lip against a smirk as I put on an innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

He snickered.

"Sure you don't."

His eyes flickered over my shoulder and he frowned before scanning his apartment quickly.

"I've been robbed!" He exclaimed suddenly. "In reverse!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: What do you guys think? I didn't have time to edit and my wonderful beta is out of town so I'm sorry for the errors. I know everyone will be extatic when crazylittlewritter comes home. Lol_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: The plot belongs to me but all things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer**_

_**Author's Note: I know it has been beyond forever since I updated last. I know that. And I apologize a million times over but crap happens and life happens and fanfiction gets put on the backburner. I hope you understand. But I promise all my stories will get finished no matter how long it takes me. Love you guys. Thank you for all the concern. Now! A few people have been wondering if Truck-Napper and DB are already married in this one. They aren't. This is a SPIN OFF not a SEQUEL. This isn't happening after the ending of truck-napper but covering something that happened within the story but was too long to include, ie: their trip to Chicago. I hope that helps. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Robbed? It didn't look like anything had been stolen but what did I know? I'd never been here before. Maybe they only took the cool stuff. Honestly I wouldn't have taken any of this stuff either.

I watched different shades of surprise flit accross Edward's face until recognition landed and then reservation. He mumbled something under his breath about finding the person that let _'her' _in.

"Robbed?" I finally asked.

"In reverse," he corrected with a sigh.

I blinked at him, still not getting it.

"Were there _two _ugly flower paintings before?"

He shot me a look before walking to the wall and pounding on it twice.

"I know you did this," he informed the wall.

I was startig to wonder if my soon to be husband was losing it. I can just imagine the scene now: "I don't know officer, that ugly flower painting over there was just the last straw, total catalist."

But then the wall released a burly laugh. Wow, for such a girly appartment the walls sounded really manly.

"Did what, Edwardo?" the wall asked unconvincingly.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Your walls talk," I smirked, sideling up beside him. "Very James Bond. I still can't forgive the flower painting though."

The wall laughed.

"She left flower paintings?" the burly wall cackled. "Dude, that sucks."

"They're water colors," I informed the wall, which I'd decided to call Floyd.

Edward sent me a look meant to peg me as a traitor and I shrugged.

"I like Floyd," I said in a twisted explination/defense.

He frowned.

"Who is Floyd?"

I pointed to the puppy painting hanging by where the voice was coming from. Hs lips quirked up before he shook his head at me with a chuckle.

"No," he corrected. "Garret."

I was instatly dissapointed Floyd wasn't Floyd. I felt lied to and cheated.

"I'm stilll calling him Floyd," I decided but Edward was already walking out the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, following him into the hallway.

"I'm going to talk to Garret," he said, knocking on the door to the appartment beside his.

"Floyd," I corrected stubbornly as the door opened.

There stood who I can only assume was Garret/Floyd. I noticed two things about him instantly: he was well over 6ft and secondly his fly was down. This created some what of a delima for me. On one hand I really wanted to laugh and ask if he was afraid of heights. _No? Well your fly is..._

On the other hand I was just meeting Floyd. First impressions meants a lot and I didn't want to be forever remembered as the girl that made the fly jokes.

It was all a mute point anyway because the king of all first impressions obviously had some things to discuss with Floyd first.

"That key was meant for emergencies," Edward reminded him with deadly calm. "Like if I were to go to work and leave my stove on causing the place to burst into flames."

Floyd chuckled and started to reply but Edward continued.

"_Not _to turn into a haunted house while I'm at work. Not to store your extensive comic book colection, and _not _to let Kate in to rearrange my appartment while I'm at my cousins wedding."

All Floyd had to say at the end was, "How was the wedding, Ed?"

His eyes flicked to me and he grinned.

"Kick ass party favors I see," he snickered. "Pick up a nice suvinor while you were in Spoons then?"

"Forks," Edward corrected him but there was humor back in his voice as he turned his attention to me, leaving a noisy kiss on my cheek.

"Garret," he said, looping his arms around my waist. "Meet Bella, my fiance."

Floyd's eyes widened in surprise and flashed down to my ring but he stuck his hand out to me all the same and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he grinned. "I knew I should have gone to that wedding."

Now a perfect person would have shook the mans hand, made some witty comment that made them realize instantly how their friend could have decided to spend the rest of their life with them in only a couple of months. A slightly more boring person would have smiled politely and said it was nice to meet them too. You've already realized I'm not a boring person and I'm definitley not perfect. But I figured the worst I'd do was call the guy Floyd.

"I see you left the barn door open there, Floyd."

... You know, there are probably worse things than to be remembered as the girl that cracks the immature fly jokes... And, yes the look on Floyd's face was definitely worth it.

If Floyd was embarrassed he didn't let it show. He glanced down to see, yes his fly was completely down, putting his Sponge Bob boxers on display, but he made no move to zip his pants. He just grinned ruefully.

"So nice of you to notice."

I rolled my eyes, leaning into Edward more.

"Nothing much to notice." I shrugged.

He busted into the same loud laughter I had heard from the other side of the wall.

"She's perfect for you, Ed," he cackled. "Congratulations."

Sometimes not being perfect really works in my favor.

* * *

It turns out Edward has a crazy ex girlfriend named Kate.

Kate seemed nice and normal for the first couple weeks but then she showed her stalker tendencies. Edward would wake up in the middle of the night to see her trying to climb in his window from the fire escape. She'd do crazy things like sneak in and change his answering machine to say 'the Cullens' or tape pictures of herself to the ceiling above his bed so she "Could always watch him." She also tried to move her things in a couple of times but Edward would always come home from work before she was finished with the move. She had plenty of time with Edward in Forks with me I suppose.

Does anyone else see it as extremely ironic that the man that stalked me for the first two weeks I knew him has a stalker? What if this Kate chick has one too? It could be an endless cycle of obsessive stalkers. But on the other hand wouldn't it be sweet if I could say, "Yeah, I'm so cool even my stalkers stalker has a stalker."

"I still don't understand why you let her into my apartment," Edward said, throwing the traitor face at Floyd now. "You know she's crazy."

Floyd shrugged.

"Crazy is _hot_!" He said as if it was obvious. "Don't you watch tv? Kimora Lee Simons, Niome Camble, Tyra Banks. All the hot chicks are completely loco, man."

Aw yes and the cycle is destined to continue. For some reason I invisioned Floyd being deeper.

"Then let her redecorate _your _apartment," Edward frowned.

Floyd's grin grew wider.

"She did in a way," The newest evil minion informed us. "She didn't want to haul all your old stuff to the dump so I told her she could transport it to my apartment."

All of the sudden the apartment beyond the gargantuan man held some interest to me.

"You have all my stuff?"

One look at Floyd's triumphant face told me all I needed to know. He did in fact have all of Truck-Nappers things and he would not be returning them willingly. I could tell Edward was thinking the same thing as I was.

This means war, Floyd.

* * *

_**Author's Note: review to get the next chapter posted. Thanks again for your patience guys.**_


End file.
